Broken Runaway
by Galatria57
Summary: When sasuke breaks her heart by returning engaaged, Sakura runs away. Now, years later, Sakura returns stronger, and determined to prove her worth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.

**A/N:** This is my first Naruto fic, so please take it easy on me! Flames are welcomed. Oh, and characters might be Out Of Character! (I'm new to the whole Naruto scene)

* * *

PROLOUGE

Sakura's POV

Today you're coming back. After two long years, I guess you have finally done it. Killed your older brother, I mean. And now you've come back to see me. Finally. I've been waiting for what feels like an eternity.

"There he is! It's Sasuke!" I hear from somewhere near the front of the small crowd that came to greet you. I jump from foot to foot, exited, impatient, _stupid. _And all just for you. It's always been just for you. _Always. _

The exited whispering gets louder, but I still can't see you over several heads. It's killing me to be patient, but after waiting for two years, I figure a few extra seconds won't kill me. Finally! You're here! You're here! I just caught a glimpse of you I just saw you! You came back! _You finally came back! _

And you're not alone.

There's a girl with you, a young woman rather. She must be around my age. She's taller than I am. She's prettier than I am . She has blond hair to die for and stunning honey-brown eyes. I've always wanted honey-brown eyes. But who _is _she? You're holding her waist protectively, and she's smiling. God, I hate her smile. I hate her. _Who is she? _

When I see it, it's like time freezes. A ring. _An engagement ring_. And you're wearing one too. Only one question pops into my mind.

"_Why?" _

Why have you forgotten me? Don't you love me? I thought you loved me! Have you forgotten everything we used to do together? Our nights spent gazing at the stars in a beautiful yet comfortable silence? The way you used to look at me? The way I used to look at you? Why are you doing this? _Why are you killing me? _

I'm still standing in silent shock when you walk by, her still smiling and waving at people she doesn't even know. You acting like everything's all right. Like there's no one you might have left behind. Finally, after almost five minutes of just standing there you notice me.

" You're still here Sakura? I thought you would have moved by now," just like that, with a dismissive glance, you and her are gone. You don't have to tell me what you meant. You thought I'd have moved _on. _Moved on…But that could only mean…

No.

The realization is enough to make me cry. But I am strong. Somehow I make myself turn around, and then force myself to walk home. The pain in my chest is unbearable. Not only have you broken my heart but… but…

You've broken my soul. My spirit. You've broken _me. _

Somehow I force myself to turn around and walk home. Nobody notices that I have left.

I can't believeit took me this long torealize that you had never really loved me.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Gone with the wind

Sakura sat on the floor of her apartment, pleased with her work. Everything she needed was already packed, and in a matter of minutes she would be leaving. She sighed; wondering how so much had gone wrong I her life. Sano had taken everything from her. Her friends… her favorite places…. and even her Sasuke.

Hatred spiraled through Sakura uncontrollably. Something wasn't right with that Sano-girl. There was something about her eyes that she just couldn't bring herself to trust. Something… evil about them. Nobody would listen to her though. They all thought she was just jealous, even Sasuke.

Flashback 

_Sakura was walking alone outside when she spotted Sasuke alone under a cherry blossom tree. She stopped in her tracks and stood, staring at him, while unconsciously walking towards him. _

" _Is it true?" she whispered, begging not to be corrected. " Are you really going to marry her?" _

_Sasuke had looked at her with cold, onyx eyes. Sakura had never seen him look at her in such an unfeeling way before. " Yes." _

_Sakura almost broke down and cried right there, but desperation pressed her on. "Why?" she had said, her voice quavering. **Why are you marrying her and not me? **" Why! I thought you loved-" _

" _I could never love someone like you! You're so…weak and… defenseless!" _

" _But Sasuke I-" _

" _Shut up Sakura! I need someone strong to help me resurrect my clan, and you're not that someone! Why don't you just respect my wishes and leave me alone!"_

_**I guess that's all he ever wanted. Someone with whom he could resurrect his clan. Someone strong. Someone not at all like me. **_

" _Please, Sasuke! There's something wrong with that Sano girl! She's evil! I know it!" Sakura was begging. _

" _Listen to yourself, Sakura. You're pathetic." _

_This time Sakura actually did break down. She turned and ran as far away from Sasuke as she could, tears running down her face, not even noticing that it was raining. Hours later, still in the rain, Sakura had made up her mind. She **would **become stronger. She would show everyone what she really was made of. Even if it killed her to do it. _

_End of Flashback _

Sakura didn't even notice that she had been crying until she heard the sound of droplets hitting the ground. Grabbing her bags, she stood up. Ah well. It's not like it mattered anymore. Sasuke's wedding was tomorrow, and she sure as hell wouldn't be in town to see it. It would hurt too much. Besides, she already had a mission. Waving goodbye to her faithful apartment of many years, Sakura wiped the remaining tears out of her eyes and walked out the door for the last time.

* * *

Keeping to the shadows, Sakura crept through the woods. She was almost at the train station, but didn't want to be seen by any of her old friends. It would just be too hard. A twinge of guilt swirled around in Sakura's stomach. Maybe she should have told someone she was leaving. She could have at least left a note or something… 

**_It's not like anyone would miss me anyway. _**

Though she hated to admit it, Sakura didn't have many friends. All those that she did have were now the property of Sano. A tear slid silently down her cheek, but this time Sakura didn't even bother to wipe it. Instead, she held her head up high and continued on her trek through the woods. She was leaving everything behind tonight, and to do that she'd have to be strong. More tears slid as the train station came into view, but still Sakura refused to let herself sob. She was almost there, almost free, almost _gone. _

" I knew you would be leaving."

Sakura didn't have to turn around to recognize that voice. " Naruto, listen. I was going to tell you, I really was it's just…"

" I know Sakura. And I'm sorry." Sakura really could tell how sympathetic Naruto was, even if it was only from his voice. She dropped her bags on the forest floor and turned to face Naruto.

" I know how badly you wanted things to work out with Sasuke. And I know how much he hurt you. But…but even so, Sakura, I can't let you go." Looking at Naruto's face, Sakura was surprised to see how hurt he looked. He even looked worse than Sakura felt, and that was really saying something.

" Naruto, please believe me! I _have _to go!"

" No you don't! After you go, I'll have no friends left! Sasuke's so distant now that Sano's around, and nobody else will ever hang out with me like you did!"

" You'll make new friends Naruto. Trust me."

" NO! You don't have to leave!" Naruto was practically yelling.

" Yes I do," Sakura whispered quietly. " I really do."

" No you don't!"

" Yes I do!"

" NO YOU DON'T!"

"DAMMIT NARUTO! YES I DO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

" STOP HIDING SAKURA! BUCK UP! YOU CAN MAKE IT THROUGH THIS! BELIEVE IT!"

" NO I CAN'T!" Sakura was sobbing hard. " No… I really can't. Ugh, Naruto, I need you to fight me!"

Naruto looked taken aback. " Fight you? Why? I'm sorry I made you cry, but I don't want to hurt you Sakura. You're my best friend."

" Just do it, okay! I don't want to have to make you!"

" No way Sakura! You just need time to calm down."

" Dammit!" Sakura's fist went flying towards Naruto's face. He barely managed to dodge it. Standing up shakily, Sakura glared him down, preparing for her next attack. In a split second, she was by his side, attacking him with everything she had. Punches, kicks, combos. Everything she knew how to do, she was doing. It was as if she was putting all her frustrations into this fight.

Not one of her attacks managed to hit him.

Naruto was too good, and he wasn't even fighting back.

But he did look scared. Scared at seeing this new side of Sakura. Scared of what Sasuke had done to the girl who was once always happy, loving, and carefree. Scared of fighting back. " Sakura, please stop. I don't want to hurt you!"

" Fight back, Naruto, or I'll use my shadow clone jitsu!" Naruto knew this threat was not idle as this was the best jitsu Sakura could perform. " Fight back!"

" No!"

" Fine then! Shadow clone-!"

" SHADOW CLONE JITSU!"

Before Sakura could register what was happening, several copies of Naruto came running at her. She only managed to block off two or three of the punches and kicks that came flying at her, before the crowd of Naruto's forced her onto the floor. A moment later, they all poofed into smoke, and the _real _Naruto was at her side, looking bashful.

" I'm sorry I had to do that Sakura."

" No Naruto," Sakura whispered, "it just goes to prove my point. I really _am _weak. You see now? This is why I have to leave. Nobody could ever love someone as…pathetic as I am. "

Naruto only looked at her with sad eyes. " You _are _strong, Sakura! Believe it! Do you really have to go? Is being powerful so important?"

" Yes. It's like… you and your dream to be Hokagei someday. You won't quit at it and neither will I." Taking a strained breath, she focused her energy. " Mirror image jitsu." In a split second, a lifeless form of Sakura lay under her hand. Taking a dagger out of one of her bags, Sakura only hesitated a moment before plunging it into her clone. " Naruto, take this clone of me back into the village. Say you found me this way. Nobody should be able to tell it's a clone, I don't want anyone to know I ran away," she finished, answering Naruto's questioning gaze.

Naruto nodded, grabbed the clone Sakura's lifeless form, and took a few steps towards the village. " Will you ever come back?" he questioned in a shaky voice.

" Sure I will," she said, her back towards Naruto's, bag's in hand " Believe it." Both she and Naruto gave a small, sad laugh, and then continued on to their own destinations.

Hurrying to catch her train, Sakura never even looked back until the village was far from sight. She already knew her destination.

She _would _prove herselfIt might take weeks. It might take months. It might even take years.

But she would do it.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I know that wasn't great, but please review anyway! Oh, and it would really help if one of you guys could tell me the name of Sasuke's older brother and the name of the town where Naruto and all them live. ( I'm new, okay?) Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. I also do not own the song Sunday Morning by No Doubt. Also, this chapter will be slightly gory and angsty and contain some swears. Just warning you.

Author's note: Thank-you all SO much for reviewing! They all really made my day! Also, thank-you all for being so helpful! Okay, so here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Back to the beginning 

**_Two years later…_**

" _Sad, poor, pathetic little me_

_That was the girl I used to be_

_You had me on my knees _

_I'd trade you places anyway_

_I never thought you could be that way_

_You looked like me on Sunday_

_Well you came up with the breeze_

_On Sunday Morning _

_You sure have changed since yesterday, _

_Without any warning. _

_I thought I knew you;_

_I thought I knew you!_

_I thought I knew you well…_

_So Well._

_You're trying my shoes on for a change, _

_It looks so good but feels so strange. _

_I'm fashioned so I can't complain_

_Oh, I'm no one's wife but;_

_How I love my life_

_I never even think of you these days _

_You sure have changed since yesterday, _

_Without any warning. _

_I thought I knew you;_

_I thought I knew you!_

_I thought I knew you well…_

_So Well._

_Oh, well." _

Applause roared so suddenly and violently that Sakura would be surprised if she didn't go deaf. But, luckily, she had built an immunity to it over the past two years or so. Besides, this was her job, or at least part of it. Singing. Not like it bothered her any. The more she sang the more she got tipped, so there were no complaints there.

" Sakura." The stern, cynical voice quickly lulled Sakura back to the world of reality. After singing, she always tended to drift off into her own little paradise. To tell the truth, these moments in paradise, when she felt loved and adored, were probably the happiest times she'd had in two years. And it was all because of a certain somebody.

"What?" she replied equally as cold, having no affection for her boss. She liked it that way, anyways. Hating people was easier, _safer. _Love was a foreign word to her now. And she preferred it that way.

" I have a new mission for you." Sakura stepped into her boss's office, a slight feeling of anticipation growing in her stomach. This was the second part of her job. Killing. And nobody was better at it than she was.

When she had first arrived in the city of Kamugana, Sakura had had a rough time. People were meaner here than they were in Konoha. It was only after practically starving to death, and living on the streets that Sakura found any type of job at all. An assassin. Perfect. Not only was this a way to improve her skills, but it also offered work singing at the club, her boss's headquarters. This way she got to do what she loved to do, what she needed to do, and what she wanted to do all at once. In fact, Sakura considered herself pretty lucky.

At first, as she had to admit, the job had made her queasy. Sakura had never beaten, much less killed anyone before, and it used to make her sick. Before, when she was given a briefing for a new mission, she would almost hurl just thinking of what her job would require her to do. However, now she would just sit, waiting in silent anticipation before saying:

"Who, where, and when?" with a slight smile. Though she was too scared to admit it to herself, Sakura found that she actually _enjoyed _her job. She actually _enjoyed _murdering. It made her feel… powerful, and mighty. Like she was… invincible. Yeah, _invincible. _

This is what Sasuke had done to her.

Nobody would even recognize Sakura anymore, and she knew it. She was no longer skinny, having filled out in all the right places. Her face was no longer so childish; it now carried the grace and maturity of a full-grown woman. Her hair was no longer pink. It was now a deep ebony, blacker than the midnight sky, and fell gracefully to her waist. But the most noticeable change in Sakura was her eyes. Sure, they were still an emerald green, but they had lost the life and happiness they had once held. They had the appearance of eyes betrayed by things long ago seen.

But even still. Even cruel. Even as a murderer.

She was still beautiful.

" Mr. Hatsumoto. He's been ordering hits on several members of our… corporation ever since he started up his own business. I want him dead, Sakura. Today. Before midnight. And try to make it quiet, we don't want anymore damn ninja's after us again."

" How much?" Sakura was talking about money. Her damn boss still hadn't payed her everything she was supposed to get from the last hit. Quite frankly, she was getting pissed.

He smirked. Sakura hated that smirk of his, it always meant trouble. " We'll work it out _after _Mr. Hatsumoto is dead. Got it?"

Sakura didn't even bother to reply on her way out the door. She was too busy thinking of what she'd do to him if he didn't.

* * *

" Mommy, are you leaving again?" 

Sakura looked down at Kyoko with a small smile. It was this girl, _her _girl that had kept her sane. Kyoko pulled at her pants leg, her big, hazel eyes locking onto hers begging for her to stay. " Are you?"

Sakura sighed and turned to face Kyoko. "Yes, but I promise it won't take long this time. Now let go of me, I have to finish getting dressed."

Kyoko silently obeyed. To tell the truth, Sakura wasn't Kyoko's real mother. It was during one of her first missions that she had found her, tied up and beaten, forced to work as a slave for a bunch of jerks who had thought they were tough. That was the first night that Sakura had killed without remorse. The first night that killing had actually felt well… _good. _

Normally assassins were supposed to get rid of all witnesses, but Sakura couldn't bring herself to do it, to kill this innocent young girl. And so, she had come to adopt, maybe even love this child. That was the great thing about kids, she had concluded long after adopting Kyoko. They loved you no matter what it was you happened to do for a living. Getting up, Sakura quickly exited her small apartment after giving Kyoko a small peck on the cheek.

* * *

Target spotted. And he had bodyguards. _Perfect. _She loved a good challenge. 

Sakura was currently in one of the most run-down parts of Kamugana, atop the roof of a grimy building. Mr. Hatsumono was currently walking below her, on the abandoned alleyway, accompanied by two men. Bodyguards.

Sakura swiftly pulled the black cap over her head, hiding her face. Her whole outfit was black. Her boots, pants, shirt, hat. Everything. It was easier not to be seen this way. Walking along the rooftops, Sakura focused her chakra. She could probably kill Hatsumono with one jutsu, the way she figured it. Providing that his bodyguards were useless.

Sakura barely managed to dodge the ice crystals that came flying at her. Damn. These bodyguards _were _good. And they were ninja's too, judging by the jutsu's that had just practically killed her. Moving quickly, Sakura jamp of the roof of the building and quietly landed behind bodyguard #1.

He didn't even stand a chance.

Before bodyguard #2 and Hatsumono could turn around, Sakura had broken the first bodyguard's neck with a sickening creak. He slumped to the ground, defeated.

" Icicle justu!" the second bodyguard shouted.

Sakura wouldn't let this trick work again. " Reverse jutsu!" the icicles stopped in their tracks, and just as quickly went flying back toward the bodyguard who now carried a look of shock on his face. He was dead before he even knew what had hit him. She was wrong. These guys _weren't_ that tough.

Now Sakura was left alone with Hatsumono. To her surprise, he didn't even look fazed. He had to be forty at least, but he carried his age well. He didn't look like anybody she'd ever been ordered to kill before; he looked, well, normal. Like an average family man. For a moment, Sakura almost regretted having to have to kill him, yet she advanced on him anyways.

" I pity you." These words caught Sakura unaware. He _pitied _her? Why? Most people just begged for mercy at this point.

"…Why?"

Hatsumono just looked at her with a sad smile. " Look at you. You're so young… but you've already been betrayed by life. Sure… you're strong, but you're solitary. You kill not because you _like _to do it, but because you're afraid of what will happen if you don't prove yourself. Anyone can see that. It's easy to tell that you'll die alone."

Sakura had heard enough. One moment, and a slash to the throat later, Hatsumo, along with his pathetic little guards, was dead.

* * *

" I want my money. Now" Sakura stood in front of her boss, an intimidating scowl on her face. She was not in a good mood. 

He only laughed. " Now, now Sakura. You didn't _honestly _think you'd be paid right away, did you? I mean, you're still a rookie at this. Rookies take longer to get paid…" Sakura didn't need the translation. He was _lying. _The cheap bastard had thought he'd get away with not paying her. Not on Sakura's watch, he wouldn't.

She didn't waste any time. In a split second Sakura had moved from in front of the boss to behind him, holding the same dagger they she had used on Hatsumono earlier around his throat threateningly. " This is where you end," she murmured dangerously. " Unless you give me my money, _now. _Got it?"

For the first time in her life, Sakura saw her boss looking scared. " Come now Sakura… we're all like family here…"

That was a lie, and Sakura knew it. Pushing her boss forward forcefully, Sakura Lifted the dagger high above his back, and sent it plunging downwards, much like how her own life had seemed to plunge.

You kill not because you like to do it, but because you're afraid of what will happen if you don't prove yourself.

The dagger stopped mid-air. " That's not true," Sakura whispered.

It's easy to tell that you'll die alone 

" I will not," she muttered defiantly, although she wasn't sure to whom. She had loads of friends, like… umm…

In the moment that she had hesitated, Sakura's boss had charged and kicked her in the face. Hard. Yet she stood her ground. " You're fired," he spat, malice practically dripping off his words. " Now get out."

Sakura didn't need to be told twice. Yet, somehow, as she was leaving the office, she didn't feel any regret. She felt…_freed. _Like there was something she had needed to do a long time ago that she would be able to now.

* * *

By the time she got home, Sakura knew what it was. Only half-an-hour later, all her possession's were neatly packed into bags. It didn't take too long, especially seeing as how she didn't own very much. 

" Mommy? Where are we going? Why is all our stuff packed? Why-"

" You'll see honey," And that was the last thing either of them said before leaving to catch the first carriage out of town.

* * *

Twelve long hours later, the first glimpse of the city came into view, and Sakura's breath caught in her throat. Suddenly she wasn't sure if she was ready. 

But then she remembered Sasuke. Suddenly she remembered what he did to her. _Suddenly _she remembered why she was back at Konoha.

She was going to get her revenge. Even if it meant she'd have to kill him.

* * *

Authors note: Thanks for reading! What do you think? Was it good? Bad? Plz don't forget to review! They make my day. 

P.S. What is Sasuke's last name? It's something like Uchicha right? Oh, and um, do any of you know what Team 7 is, or whom it consists of? If any of you know, Please tell me! Thx!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of the Naruto characters 

**Authors Note**: Thank you all for reviewing! Your information really helped, too. I'm learning so much! Okay, so here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Sakura walked down one of the crowded streets of Konoha, barely recognizing the town, If you could even call it that anymore. Konoha had grown. It was practically a city now! Large buildings and new shops lined once familiar streets. Many new faces were gathered upon the sidewalks. Sakura realized then how much she had truly missed Konoha. Here, the people were always smiling, happy and cheerful. It was _so _much more… homier than Kamugana. She wouldn't be going back _there_ anytime soon, if she could help it. Besides, being back in Konoha had showed her how much she'd really hated that place, anyways.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Kyoko's voice lured Sakura back to her senses.

" Home," she answered over her shoulder to the young girl whom she'd thought was sleeping. " You want down?"

"Uh-huh," Kyoko replied groggily, still half-asleep, as she slid down Sakura's back. Sakura stretched in relief. Carrying a six-year-old and several bags of luggage for an hour didn't exactly leave much room for muscle relaxation. Looking around, Sakura realized that she was almost at her final destination. Her old apartment. Sighing, and overcome with sudden fatigue, Sakura firmly grasped Kyoko's hand and continued to make her way down the street.

* * *

" Oh my…" 

Sakura was stunned. Surprised. Shocked. Yes. Completely and utterly shocked. That was the only word for it.

Her apartment was… completely transformed. When she had left it, it was barren and practically empty. The walls had all been painted white. The only furniture had been her plain four-post bed and dresser. But now everything was completely different. Truth be told, Sakura wasn't even sure that she had the right apartment. The walls were all pink, her favorite color, and just the right shade, too. New-and expensive- looking furniture was neatly organized around the rooms, all in shades that matched the walls perfectly. But, best of all, her bed- the one that she had often found insanely uncomfortable and had often complained to the other members of Team 7 about- was gone. There was now a pink princess-style bed in its place, with a beautiful white canopy to go with it.

Only one person could have possibly done all this. Naruto. After all, he _was _the one whom she'd given specific instructions too to not let anyone into her apartment. A note, found pinned to the refrigerator, soon confirmed her suspicions.

_Sakura, _

_I'm not sure when, or even **if **you'll ever be back here to see your new apartment. After the new of your… "Death" spread, everyone pitched in for the funeral funds. Well, it turned out that there was a bit of extra cash so I fixed it up. I hope you don't mind. If you ever happen to read this, come and see me. _

_-Naruto _

_P.S. I have stocked your pantry with ramen. Lots and lots of ramen. _

_P.S.S. Save some for me _

_P.S.S.S. I think I'll just take a few packs home instead. _

_P.S.S.S.S. I owe you more ramen. _

Sakura gave a small smile. _" That is so like Naruto,"_ she thought, while dropping her and Kyoko's bags to the floor with an undignified "thump!"_ "It sure is good to be home." _

" Mom?" questioned Kyoko, now fully awake.

" Yes honey?"

" I'm hungry."

Sakura sweatdropped. They'd just gotten home! She hadn't even begun to unpack! Feeling a twinge of annoyance towards her surrogate daughter, Sakura took a moment to remind herself why she put up with her. _Oh,_ _for the love of- _

"Let me check what we've got, honey," Sakura forced while heading towards the pantry, only to discover something that made her even madder. The pantry was empty. Completely and utterly empty. The only thing that remained was an empty box of ramen and an IOU note.

"Damn you, Naruto," Sakura silently cursed, her eye twitching and stomach now grumbling. Though she didn't want to admit it, Sakura was pretty hungry herself. " I guess were going out for dinner tonight, okay?"

" Okay."

Sakura liked that about Kyoko. She never threw a fit over anything. Most other six-year old would be screaming if she'd made them leave the only home they'd ever known, forced them to travel for hours on end, and on top of that do it all without so much as one meal. _" Am I a bad mother?…"_ Sakura wondered, mildly concerned._ " Wait, I'm nother **real **mom, so what am I even worrying about?"_ The way Sakura saw things, It would be better if she didn't get too attached to the girl. Besides, it's not like she asked to become responsible for some abandoned six-year-old kid.

" Can we have pizza?" Kyoko asked, clinging to Sakura's hand, her brown eyes shining with excitement. Sakura could swear that the kid was addicted to that stuff.

" Sure, whatever you want," Sakura replied; though she personally detested it. Something way in the back of her conscience told her not to complain. That something that had also made her feel so guilty over moving Kyoko away for her own personal needs. " Let's go."

* * *

" That was delicious!" Kyoko exclaimed, rubbing her now full tummy. Sakura only stared at the little girl in an intricate mixture of shock, horror, and, well, disgust. She'd eaten the _whole _pizza! All of it! In like, under five seconds! Was that even humanly possible? 

"_She's only a kid. She's only a kid. She's only a kid," _Sakura reminded herself as her stomach began growling in complaint. _" Ugh, so hungry…" _" I'm glad you liked it," she finally forced herself to say. " What do you want to do know?"

" Can we please go to the park?" Kyoko asked immediately, giving Sakura the impression that she had been rehearsing this question.

" Sure."

Five minutes later, the girls finally managed to track down the park. Normally, it would have taken less, but all of the new buildings had confused Sakura, making her think she was on the wrong street and so forth. " I'm going on to the swingset, 'kay mom?"

Sakura barely even heard the request. It passed through her ears, hardly making an impact, only to continue on it's way and eventually drift off. She faintly heard herself reply with an "okay." It was as if her body was moving on it's own. Slowly she walked across the park, faint horror written on her face. She didn't even know what compelled her to do it, and soon she wished she hadn't.

For, right behind the park stood the Konoha graveyard. And soon, Sakura found herself standing right in front in front of one grave in particular. One grave, that for some reason, inspired a great sense of loss and despair deep within her.

For, the grave, which she stood in front of, was her own.

It was a grave of gargantous proportions, and looked very pricey. Wow. So… people really did miss her after she'd left? Weren't they too busy with their precious _Sano_?

Sakura dropped slowly to the ground and fingered the inscription.

_Here lies Sakura Haruno _

_A truly self-sacrificing person; _

_And a dearly beloved friend_

_One who will never be forgotten. _

Dead flowers lined the base of the grave, and Sakura suddenly felt herself holding back sobs. _" I'm dead," _she thought, her body shaking slightly, the sobs begging to be released. _" The old me is completely and forever dead… And now I have no one from my old life. As far as they're concerned I'm gone." _One single, lone tear escaped the emotional barrier that she had erected, which was quickly being destroyed. _" I'm dead." _Loss swept over Sakura. Sadness clung to her. Despair grasped her being firmly into its clutches of melachonly. _" I'm… dead." _

More tears hit the gravestone before Sakura realized that she was crying. Crying. Actual tears. Sakura Haruno was actually and factually _crying. _

This was the first time that she'd wept, actually _wept _in two years.

In the state that she was in, what happened next only made things infinite times worse.

"Did you know Sakura?" A voice said from behind her. Sakura froze in absolute horror. Sure,it was deeper now, but Sakura still recognized the voice.

She was not ready for this.

She was not ready for this.

Oh, god she was _not _ready for this.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura prepared herself to turn around. To be recognized. To face the past.

Because he was standing right behind her.

* * *

**Author's note**: Bwa ha ha ha haaaa! I just _love _cliffies! Lol, I know, I know. I'm mean for doing this to you. Anywho, sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than usual. I _swear _my next one will be nice and long. Only I won't be able to update for a while because midterms are coming up, and I'm in French Immersion so all of my tests will be the same tests that people who speak French for a first language take. So, yes. They will be insanely hard. Anywho, can one of you guys tell me what Ino, Neji, and Hinata's last names are? Hinata is that shy one who likes Naruto, right? I think Ino is the blond one, but I still have no clue who Neji is, I've just heard of him… so if u can describe him to me, Please do! THX! (I'm still learning, OKAY? Don't make fun of me! Lol.) REVIEW please! They make my day. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.

Authors Note: Oh. My. Gosh. 100 reviews! Wow! I've never gotten this many before! Thank-you, all of you, so much! Cries tears of happiness THANK-YOU! Anywho, so here's chapter 4. I got to update a bit earlier than planned because it turns out midterms won't be starting until the beginning of February. Yay! I _despise _midterms. So much French. Oh…the horror… shudders

* * *

**Recap of Chapter 3**

"Did you know Sakura?" A voice said from behind her. Sakura froze in absolute horror. Sure, the voice was deeper now, but Sakura still recognized it.

She was not ready for this.

She was not ready for this.

Oh, god she was _not _ready for this.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura prepared herself to turn around. To be recognized. To face the past.

Because he was standing right behind her.

**Chapter 4**

(Finally, eh?)

" Well, did you know her?" the voice repeated.

Sakura took her dear sweet time turning around, working up the nerve. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she did. " Yeah. Yeah, I guess you could say that." She had finally finished turning, and what she saw next shocked her.

He was taller. At least a good foot or so taller than her, at least. His face had lost the boyishness it once held. His eyes were no longer young. In fact, as Sakura found herself admitting, he was, well, handsome. Very, _very _handsome. But there was something more about him that had changed. After a moment Sakura realized what it was.

He was a man. Naruto Uzumaki was a man. And Sakura just could not will herself to believe it.

" Oh. Well, I think you missed everyone else. _They_ all came earlier, together."

" Uh. I _missed _everyone?" questioned Sakura, very much confused. " What do you mean exactly by I _missed _everyone?"

Naruto matched her look. " Today's Sakura's death-day. Everyone, well, all of her friends at least, _always _come here on her death-day. We do on her birthday, too. It's sort of… our way of saying good-bye. You know, she really _was _agreat person. Believe it," he finished, regarding her suspiciously. Did she _really _know Sakura? 'Cause she sure didn't act like it.

Sakura for one was silent. Today was her death-day, and someone had actually remembered. Once again, for the second time in the day, she found that she was on the verge of crying. A moment later, after regaining her composure, Sakura replied.

" She- you think she was a great person?"

Naruto only looked at her with increased suspicion. "Yeah. I thought you just said that you knew her? Anyone who knew her would be able to tell that." Naruto was new staring at Sakura, criticizing her.

" _Is he studying me?" _Sakura wondered, getting nervous. She wasn't sure if she wanted Naruto to know that she was the _real_ Sakura. Like, it was great to be back, but how would she explain things to everyone who had seen her dead?

_Wait. _

What the hell was she thinking? _They _didn't deserve an explanation. _They _(all of her old friends, of course) were the ones who had tossed her aside after _Sano_ had come along._ They _were number three on her revenge list, after Sano and Sasuke, of course. And _they _were part of the reason why she was like this, not that Sakura was ashamed of whom she was.

For she was proud.

Proud to be cold. Proud of herself, for being able to inflict pain upon others. _Proud _to be exactly whom she was, Sakura Haruno, dead _or _alive.

But the thing she was proudest of was the thing she hadn't yet accomplished. _Revenge. _Revengeon all who'd betrayed her, and death. _Death _to Sasuke Uchiha.

" Have we met?"

Naruto's voice snapped Sakura back to her senses. She had made up her mind.

" Because I could swear that there's something about you, your eyes maybe, that look really familiar sort of like… the eyes of someone who I used to know a long time ago," Naruto continued.

Sakura took a deep breath, and prepared to confess. " Yes, Naruto we've met."

" Wait. How do you know my name? Who _are _you anyways?"

Ugh. What was he- an idiot? How could he _not _recognize her?

"_Have I really changed that much?" _Sakura wondered. She knew she looked different, but she'd never thought that she'd gone as far as to not be recognized by her best friend. Or maybe it wasn't only that she looked different, she _was _different. _" I'm not really Sakura anymore," _she reminded herself, and was annoyed to find that she had felt a twinge of despair and regret at that last thought. _"She's gone now." _

" Naruto, are you serious!" exclaimed Sakura angrily, taking out her frustrations on him. After a deep breath, she finally calmed down, and carried on in a more solemn tone. " I came back, Naruto. Believe it." She finished with a small smile.

" S-Sakura!" Naruto could not believe it. He had been waiting for this moment for two long years now. Sakura was back. She was actually back!

But she wasn't really Sakura anymore, and even he could tell.

She didn't smile. Well, in truth she did, but it was so slight that didn't really count. The old Sakura would have been grinning and practically, if not actually, jumping for joy at finally having come home. The smile she had now was merely a sad, ghostly whisper of smile's past. Her chakra was noticeably different too. Not only was it stronger, but it was almost… evil. It felt so full of hatred that Naruto found himself shuddering.

But the thing Naruto noticed most were her eyes.

Once he could have said that they were like the reflection of sun upon water. Bright and always changing. Or even like laughter. Always cheerful and bringing smiles to the faces of others.

He could not say those things about her eyes now.

Now, they were cold, though filled with burning rage and malice.

Once again, Naruto shuddered.

He hadn't yet come to realize that Sakura's eyes, along with her personality, and everything else, were broken. Broken so badly, that nothing about her would ever be quite the same again, even if fixed.

" Sakura! You're back!" Naruto clambered on none the less. " This is so great! Just wait 'till I tell everyone!"

"Naruto-"

" Of course that will be hard to explain, considering how everyone thought you were dead and all…"

" Naruto I-"

" But think of all the catching up we've got to do! Konoha has changed so much! I _have _to show you around!" continued Naruto, beginning to sound like a little kid.

" Naruto listen! I-"

" Everyone will be so glad you're back! Especially-"

" NARUTO WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE DAMMED SECOND AND _LISTEN _TO ME?" Screamed Sakura, extremely annoyed.

" Oh," Naruto eeped in a small, scared-of-the-wrath-of-Sakura voice. " Uh, sure."

" Naruto, I am _not _staying here in Konoha for good. And, do not, under any circumstances, tell **_anyone _**that I am here," she finished in a deadly voice, much perfected over the years. " And I mean **_anyone_**."

Though he wore a look of confusion, Naruto didn't press Sakura on this matter and went straight to another subject. " What do you mean you're not staying! Why shouldn't you stay! Why won't you! If it's the whole Sasuke-and-Sano thing don't worry about it because-"

In truth, it was because of Sasuke and Sano that Sakura knew she wouldn't be staying long. But it wouldn't be the shame of the fact that Sasuke had picked Sano over her that would send her packing.

It would the fact that she had _murdered _Sasuke and Sano that would make her have to skip town- but she couldn't tell Naruto _that. _So instead, like most of us would do, Sakura lied.

" Ummm… personal reasons, Naruto. I just really can't explain now," she finished, feeling guilty at his crest-fallen expression. But the fact that he hadn't thrown a hissy fit just went to show how much he'd really grown-up.

" Oh," he replied. "I-"

" Mommy!" Sakura mentally slapped herself. She'd forgotten Kyoko! She'd left the six-year-old in the park whilst she went in to the graveyard. What kind of a parent _was _she? Kyoko could have gotten kidnapped, or been hurt, or even-

" _Stop it." _Sakura reminded herself for the second time that day. _" You're not her real mother so stop it. Stop being so concerned. Just stop it." _

Upon closer inspection, Sakura noticed that Kyoko was holding flowers in her small hands. Dropping on her knees, so she could be level with the girl, Sakura was about to inquire about them, but Kyoko was too fast for her.

" Mommy! I picked these for you! They're umm…" She scrunched up her face as she tried to pronounce the name of the mauve flowers firmly within her grasp." They're foo-get my nots!" she finally finished proudly, and put one in Sakura's hair.

_Flashback _

" _I'll be gone for a while, I can't tell for sure how long," Sasuke said, gazing at her. Finally, after what seemed an eternity he pulled out a flower and gently set it in Sakura's hair. " It's a forget-me-not," he whispered to her. " Promise you won't forget me, just in case I never manage to kill-" _

" _I promise I'll never forget you," she quickly intervened, not letting him finish that awful thought. " Never." _

_End of Flashback _

" Thank-you honey," Sakura managed to choke out before standing up again quickly. She had forgotten that Naruto was even there.

"Sakura," he whispered his face in shock. " You have a…daughter?" Before she could explain, however, Sakura was interrupted before she could even begin once again.

" Naruto!"

Sakura knew this voice- but from where?

" Naruto." Oh, right. Hinata. Though Sakura had never really gotten to know her very well, she considered Hinata to be an acquaintance. " N-Naruto, you're still here?" asked Hinata, blushing slightly.

Much to Sakura's amusement she noticed that Naruto was blushing too. " Yeah," he replied scratching the back of his head. Sakura knew he was trying to act "cool".

" O-oh. Hey, Naruto? Who's y-your new friend?" Hinata asked upon noticing Sakura.

Naruto only stared at her. " Huh? She's not new, don't you recognize her? She's S-"

" I'm Koru," Sakura said with a false, though sweet smile on her face. Secretly, she kicked Naruto in the calf. Hard. How many times was it again that she had told him _not _to tell anyone who she was?

Face slightly contorted with pain, Naruto was about to yell a very rude something at Sakura, but thought better of it when he remembered that Hinata was within his presence. " Um, right. Koru. I was just about to show her around Konoha, wanna come with?"

Once again, Hinata blushed. " I'd love to."

* * *

" Wow!" Sakura exclaimed, Kyoko fast asleep on her back. She had been touring with Hinata and Naruto for what felt like hours. Some parts of the tour of Konoha were pretty boring, as she had to admit. After all, not many people would have enjoyed being told all about buildings they've known the history of for years, and then having to pretend to be amazed, but somehow Sakura did it. It was when they got to the newer, more developed parts of the tower that, well…. 

Wow.

Sakura felt like she was in an entirely different city! Currently she was standing in front of a large, obviously costly building not too far away from her apartment which she could swear she had never seen before. " Wow," she repeated as she stared at it. Konoha _never _used to have high-class placed like this. " Whoever owns this place must be filthy rich."

Hinata hesitated a while before answering. " W-well… my friend Sasuke owns it,

I-it's a club. Club Blossom. If you like w-we could go there sometime," she finished, staring at the ground. Hinata never really was much of a talker.

Sakura was sure that Hinata and Naruto carried on in conversation, but if they did, she didn't hear them. She was to busy staring at the club.

Bloody hell, Sasuke owned a club.

This was going to be easy. _Way, **way **_too easy.

Honestly.

Sasuke wouldn't even stand a chance.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Sorry! I know that chappie was very boring, but that's only because I Have VERY big plans for the next chap. Thank-you all for reading! I promise the next chap will be better. Oh ya, who is this Ikura guy? If any of u no, TELL ME! Thx! Don't forget to review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Authors Note: **hey ppl! Sorry that the last chapter was so boring, but like promised, this one will be better. Anywho, I made it through mid-terms! Yay! I didn't do too bad either! Lol. Enjoy, and thx for all the reviews and info! WARNING: this chapter is _very _long and contains some swears.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

" Not too bad, eh?" yelled Naruto over the loud noise of the music." I even helped him to design it!"

Sakura barely even heard him. As predicted, this _was _waytoo easy. Getting into Sasuke's club had been a cinch, and the bodyguards didn't even _check _for weapons. Granted, she did have to wait for two weeks since arriving in Konoha to be sure that she'd make it in on a night when Sasuke would actually _be _there. But since today was Club Blossom's second anniversary party he was bound to be here. The only problem would be finding him amongst the humongous crowd.

" I'm going to the Ladies Room!" Sakura yelled back. " I'll find you later!" After Naruto gave her the "O.K." sign, Sakura disappeared into the crowd and began her search. Half an hour later, she was no more successful then when she had begun. Where the hell _was _he?He _had _to be here. It wasn't supposed to take this long. Dammit.

The Plan had been simple. Walk in, find Sasuke, kill Sasuke, and walk out. As she scanned the crowds once again, Sakura realized that this was going to be a lot harder than what she had thought it would be. Obvious to even her now, Sakura concluded that she would be needing a new plan. Grabbing a seat at the bar area of the club, Sakura sat. Every now and then, she'd spot someone whom she used to know, someone whom she'd used to think was her friend, and then the searing rage and hatred would start again, reminding Sakura of why she was out to kill Sasuke Uchiha.

He had stolen _everything_ from her. Never again would she give a carefree laugh, truly have friends or ever just be…_normal. _

But she didn't care anymore. Besides, tonight was the night that Sasuke would see that he had turned Sakura into _this_- a cold-blooded murderer. Tonight wasthe night that Sasuke would see how he had ruined her, even if only for a moment before she slaughtered him. Tonight _was _the night that Sakura would truly and permanently become evil. She knew that after killing Sasuke there would be no turning back.

And then she saw him.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Standing right in front of her.

And her heart, all of her body, her entire _soul _froze as she looked at him for the first time in two years.

He was taller, but his face was still the same, handsome face. His eyes, the eyes that had once made her tremble were the same. Those lips of his, teeth of his, fingernails, toenails, everything down to the very tips of his hair were the same. And yet, as she drank him in, she could tell that something was different. It wasn't the fact that he was more toned, or that instead of his usual outfit he was wearing a black suit that complimented him graciously. It was something different. Something… _deeper. _Something that Sakura wasn't even sure that she wanted to know about. Something that almost even _scared _her. Almost- but not quite. Nothing could scare her now.

As she sat, everything in her frozen, Sakura watched helplessly as he disappeared into the crowd. Dammit. Why wouldn't her legs obey her and move? Was she so shocked at seeing him, that now even her body failed to listen to her? Why was this sense of desperation taking over her? Why couldn't he chase after him? Why not? After all of these years of waiting! What the hell was wrong with her!

"NO!" Sakura screamed, lunging forward towards the crowd, towards the spot where Sasuke was only moments before. Nobody heard her over the music. She stood in the middle of the dance floor, heart pounding, not hearing anything, spinning wildly, searching frantically, all for Sasuke.

She couldn't lose him, she couldn't fail_ now_! _Everything_-it felt like, her _whole entire_ _life_ had been riding on this moment. She _had _to redeem herself, she _had _to find and eliminateSasuke Uchiha!

If only there was some way that she could see _all _of the club at once, search the whole crowd with only a glance so that she could-

Duh. Smacking her hand against her forehead, Sakura couldn't believe her stupidity. The stage. The freaking stage. How could she be so dense?

Moving quickly, Sakura headed to the one point of the club that was higher than the rest. Crap. What if Sasuke left? How the hell would she find him again? What if somebody else got to him first and stole her moment of glory, the moment which she had been waiting for what seemed like an eternity? What if-

" And just where do you think you're going?" A large security guard stood in front of Sakura, blocking her way onto the stage. Damn, couldn't anything go according to plan? Resisting the urge to kill the large bouncer, the only thing blocking her eventual path to Sasuke, Sakura replied with the first answer that came to mind.

" Onto the stage, obviously." The guard did not look amused.

" Oh no you're not. Only performers are allowed onto this stage, and unless you're a performer-"

Performer? Perfect.

" Entertainment?" she shouted over the loud music with a fake smile resisting the very tempting urge to snap the man's neck in two. " Well that's me! I'm a singer! My name's… ugh… Koru! So let me on that stage. Now."

The guard shrugged and let Sakura pass. Man, did this club ever need better security. Before she could register what was happening, Sakura was on the stage, a microphone in hand, and a crowd of expectant faces staring at her. Faintly, as if in a dream, she could hear herself being introduced. Just as faintly, she heard he music start to play.

It had been forever since Sakura had sung. The butterflies in her stomach grew so violent that she almost missed her cue to begin the song. But as she looked down on the crowd, she was reminded of her perfect view, and started sing as if in auto-pilot, while focusing on her main objective, scanning the crowd, face by face, for any sign of Sasuke Uchiha.

_That way you're used to stay with me;_

_And chase away my fears,_

_Is now a long-lost memory_

_Washed away by my tears. _

Dammit. Where _was _he?

_I wish that you could see me now; _

_I'm strong-willed and I'm free._

_But most of all I wish that you could_

_See what you've done to me!_

_I'm not the girl I used to be!_

_To think otherwise would be wrong._

_I'm not the girl I used to be!_

_I don't need you._

_I don't need you!_

_Move on._

**He's not at the bar, he's not on the dance floor, and there's no way that he possibly could have entered or left the washrooms without my noticing, so that only leaves… Shit. **

Wildly, Sakura's eyes veered towards the exit.

And there was Sasuke.

Leaving.

No… _escaping. _

_I don't need you anymore,_

_Got that?_

_I don't need you any more,_

_Got that?_

_I don't need you anymore,_

_Got that? _

_But I still maybe kind of sorta…_

_Love you. _

" Thanks folks, that's all!" Sakura finished in a rush, after skipping a few verses. She had to get out of here. Now.

With one swift jump, oblivious to many awed faces, Sakura leapt off the stage and out the door.

Tonight was the night.

* * *

Keeping to the shadows, Sakura slinked along the misty streets, glad that she had thought ahead and worn an all-black easy-to-move-around-in outfit. Deaf to all other noises, Sakura heard only the frenzied beating of her heart, and the steady rhythm of feet treading steadily upon the rough, dirt ground. After all… 

The target was in sight.

Sakura had been following him for well over twenty minutes now without being detected.

Honestly.

She'd thought Sasuke would be smarter than this.

Avoiding branches and stepping on twigs, Sakura continued on for a while until she noticed that something was missing.

The footsteps had stopped.

Kneeling low to the ground, Sakura waited for them to resume, wincing only slightly as a nearby bush cut her right arm, causing a small trickle of blood to glitter in the moonlight as it slowly glided down her forearm. Wait a minute… why would there be bushes in the middle of a street?

Crap, this was no street.

It was the forest.

Sasuke had deliberately led her into the forest, knowing that it was the hardest place to fight, and the easiest place to hide and stalk the enemy.

So he wasn't as stupid as she'd thought he was.

Completely frozen, Sakura sat, listening intently, a sort of crazed, twisted feeling that she normally got when she was sent out for a mission washing over her. This was it.

"Feather-justu!" she muttered, and promptly jumped thirty feet into the air and landed silently atop one of the hundreds of massive trees that made up the forest before a kunai knife could come slashing through her heart. Hmmph. So he knew where she was. Good.

She'd always liked a challenge.

Moving quickly but soundlessly from treetop to treetop, Sakura scoured the forest floor for Sasuke, her eyes straining to see in the eerie glow of the moonlight, and through the mist that covered the forest floor, giving the appearance that a cloud had been draped over it.

There he was, standing in a clearing.

Smirking, Sakura ran down the tree, pulled out her prized Samurai sword, which she'd stolen off of one of her hits in the past, did a somersault flip onto the ground, and landed with percision directly behind Sasuke.

" Good-bye, Sasuke," Sakura whispered into his ear as she plunged the sword into his back with a sickening 'creak!', surprised and a little disappointed that it had all been so easy. She had wanted to get a good fight out of him, or at least force him to beg for his life, but the fact that she'd beaten him so quick only went to prove her point. She was better than him. And always would be. Now to get the rest of the people on her list, starting with Sano.

But something wasn't right.

Instead of doubling over like he should have, Sasuke just stood there, his face turned away from her. It was too late a moment later, as he burst into a small pile of water, that Sakura had realized her mistake. The Sasuke she had killed had only been a clone. Then where was the real-?

Before she had a chance to experience the unpleasant feeling of shock, Sakura experienced the far more unpleasant feeling of pain as she felt a kunai knife sinking into her back. Gasping, Sakura turned around shakily, facing her attacker with the most intense feelings of malice and rage that she'd ever felt. Discreetly grimacing, Sakura put her right arm into the shadows while working on pulling out the knife. She wasn't going to let a small thing like a stab wound stop her, not now, not ever.

" Who are you?" Sasuke demanded in a voice that sent shivers, though she'd never admit it, down Sakura's aching spine. Though his face was hidden by the shadows, Sakura sensed once again the thing that, though she wasn't sure why, disconcerted her. That something was different, changed. And it wasn't just the fact that his voice was deeper, richer, sweeter.

Shaking that last thought roughly from her mind, Sakura held the kunai knife, fresh with blood, behind her back, ready to strike. " Why don't you find out!" she barked through clenched teeth, trying- and failing- to ingnore the now merciless torture she was receiving from her back wound. In one quick movement she hurled the knife straight at Sasuke's head. As she predicted, he dodged with a quick head movement, and as planned was distracted. Swiftly Sakura was at his side and kicked at his head, knowing that there was no way he could block it. Anticipation ran through her blood as she waited to hear the impact of her chakra chocked-full foot crunch every single bone in Sasuke's head.

But the impact never came.

Instead, with horror, Sakura realized that he had her leg firmly within his grasp, which wouldn't allow her to move or else she'd lose her balance and fall, leaving her wide open for attack.

"Icicle Blast jutsu," Sasuke's voice from the shadows said in a tone just as frosty. In one sickening, painful movement, icicles appeared from nowhere, pinning Sakura to one of the ancient trees that were within direct moonlight, groaning in the faint wind.

This was not how things were supposed to happen.

Thrashing wildly in an attempt to free herself, Sakura finally succeeded, only to fall back-first onto the ground, spent from the effort.

In her paralyzed state, Sakura could only look on in a mixture of rage and despair at the unfairness of it all as Sasuke positioned himself over her, one knee on each side, preparing the plunge a sharp, rust dagger into her chest. She couldn't go like this. She couldn't go like this. No, she _wouldn't _go like this.

Sasuke had slaughtered her, and some how, some way, Sakura was determined to return the favor.

" I hate you," she whispered, her head turned away from Sasuke, meaning every single word of it. She'd _loved _him! She'd _worried _about him! And what did he do to return the favor? He'd broken her heart. The ass.

Lying there on the rough grass, Sakura tried in vain to struggle away, to attack, but he held her in position. Slowly she became aware of Sasuke's hands on her chin, turning her face towards him.

Oh God, no.

Sakura realized she couldn't look at him. She _wouldn't _look at him. She was too…

Scared. Yes. Sakura Haruno was actually scared.

Though she struggled, in the end Sakura's head was faced towards his.

Oh, he was beautiful. Handsome wasn't even a strong enough word for it. He was Perfection. He was stunning. He was everything Sakura had ever wanted.

Why did he leave her? Why wasn't she good enough? What was so great about _Sano _that he couldn't see in her!

Question after question which Sakura had pushed away for the past two years, refused to think about for the past two years, came to haunt her. Worse still, as she held her eyes in his, Sakura realized, completely petrified, that she, well…

Still loved him.

" Sakura…?" Sasuke whispered, his onyx eyes opened wide in shock, his face closer to hers than she'd realized earlier. " Sakura? It that you?"

Sakura was frantic. She _couldn't _love him, she hated him! She _loathed _him. She _despised _him!

Either that, or she'd forgotten how to love.

With strength she didn't know she possessed, Sakura kicked Sasuke off of her, sending him flying through the air, rage and hate burning through her entire body, fueling her. _Love? _Ha. She didn't know the meaning of the word _love_.

Standing, taking a fighting stance, Sakura prepared herself for round two. This time, she wouldn't hold back.

Sasuke was going down.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay, sorry. Originally this chapter was supposed to be _much _longer, but I realized you'd all just get bored if I made it _too _long so I'll put what I was going to put into the rest of this chapter into the next one. I know that I didn't really do much with Sasuke, but don't hate me just yet. You'll see why in the next chapter. Okaaayyy… that's about it. REVIEW! Lol, thx. 


	6. Authors note

**Author's Note:**

To all readers of **_Broken Runaway_**:

First of all, I would like to apologize for the fact that I haven't updated in a while. My computer is broken (sorry! I'm on a friend's rite now) But it **should **be fixed by september, so I promise you the next chapter then. Sorry, this is NOT a chapter.

Sorry for the delay!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.

**Author's note: **Hello again! Sorry it took so long for the update, I really appreciate all of your patience!

**Chapter Six**

**Recap **

With strength she didn't know she possessed, Sakura kicked Sasuke off of her, sending him flying through the air, rage and hate burning through her entire body, fueling her. _Love? _Ha. She didn't know the meaning of the word _love_.

Standing, taking a fighting stance, Sakura prepared herself for round two. This time, she wouldn't hold back.

Sasuke was going down.

LINE (sorry, the ruler isin't working)

Malice.

Anger.

_Rage. _

Each emotion swelled through Sakura. Overpowering her. Ruling her. _Driving _her.

To destroy Sasuke Uchiha.

Fists clenched, Sakura slowly walked toward Sasuke, who was recuperating from her kick, still lying on the ground, dazed.

"Look at me," She growled, advancing on him, fueled by her hatred. " And look at me closely. You see my eyes? My hair? My body?"

Slowly Sasuke stood, facing his attacker with wonder.

" Notice anything…. _Different_?"

Before he could reply, Sakura kicked Sasuke brutally in the jaw with one chakra-powered leg and sent him flying.

Sakura only grinned. A twisted, sick smile that one only ever gets while enjoying another's pain.

This is what he had done to her.

" _This_ is what you have done to me, Sasuke," she whispered, running at him, prepared to attack. " Now die!"

" Fire Blast jutsu!" she screamed, aiming the attack directly at Sasuke. This was it. This was it.

At last.

They were evenly matched. Punch for punch. Kick for kick. Attack for attack. Anybody who had ever doubted her, ever hurt her, ever _abandoned _her was going to pay. And Sakura would see to it. She put everything she had, all of the pain and frustration into this fight. Into killing Sasuke.

But why wasn't he fighting back?

Even Sakura noticed, though somewhat blinded by her hatred, that Sasuke only attacked when strictly necessary.

Dammit.

This was _not _how it was supposed to be.

In the many times Sakura had gone over this moment in her mind, she had seen it differently. Sasuke begging for mercy. Sasuke dead, defeated. But _never_, had she _ever _imagined that he… Well that he… Wouldn't fight back.

" I HATE you!" she screamed, running at him. Swiftly she leaped, her hair glistening in the moonlight, and pinned him down. " I could KILL you right now! Don't you understand that! I could KILL you!"

Sasuke didn't even struggle as her arms pinned his down. He only looked at her, silent. Sakura attempted to read his face, but couldn't identify all of the emotions written on it. Here he was, the same, handsome, gorgeous man she had fallen in love with, and whom she'd been _sure _had loved her back. Beams of moonlight caught his ebony hair, making Sakura fell a familiar, painful twinge deep in her stomach.

" Dammit, Sasuke! I _loved _you!" Silent sobs rocked her body, as she fought to keep control, not even noticing that she was crying until her tears hit Sasuke's face and rolled silently down his cheeks. " And you ABANDONED me! I waited two frickin' years for you! Just to have you leave me for some stupid Sano bitch! I h-hate you!" Tears ran uncontrollably down her face now, and it wasn't until Sakura's nails dug deeper into "Sasuke's" flesh that she realized her mistake, a moment too late. Sasuke had already burst into a small pile of water before Sakura realized what.

That was only a substitution.

Then where the hell was -?

Standing up, Sakura frantically searched for the _real _Sasuke.

Too late.

It all happened in a blur. Before she realized what was happening, Sakura was pinned down, the same way she had pinned the substitution, into the ground. By the _real_ Sasuke.

Dammit!

How could she not have noticed it was only a substitution! Now Sasuke had heard _everything! _

" _How could I have lost control of myself like that!" _Sakura wondered furious to herself, eyes stinging at the want to release fresh tears of frustration. Ashamed of herself, Sakura turned her head from Sasuke, unable to look at him.

After all this.

All these years.

Everything she'd been through. All the people she'd killed. After all the places she'd been.

She couldn't even look at him.

How… _pathetic. _

" No Sakura, _you _look at _me_."

Sasuke's voice.

Deeper, sweeter, but still Sasuke's voice.

Oh, God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

Could she really do this?

" I love you."

How long she had waited to hear those words.

How frickin' long.

But now that she had heard them, something in Sakura just _snapped. _

" You love me? You have the _nerve _to say that you _love_ me!"

With strength she didn't know she possessed, Sakura flipped positions, pinning Sasuke into the grass. Painfully. " If you _loved _me," she whispered furiously, all tears gone, " you _wouldn't _have left in the first place! If you _loved _me, you wouldn't have come back with Sano! You would have waited for me like I did for you!"

Now that Sakura had begun, she couldn't stop herself. Things she had never said, that she had kept pent up in herself for all these years started to spill out.

And they just wouldn't stop.

" If you _loved _me, you wouldn't have let me go! You _would have _followed me! IF YOU LOVED ME, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HURT ME LIKE YOU DID, YOU JACKASS!" glaring furiously at him, Sakura stood to her feet. " You would have married me, or… or… something! Now get up Sasuke, and _fight me!_" she cried, unsheathing her sword.

Sasuke stood, staring at Sakura. Suddenly she realized what the look she'd seen written on his face earlier was.

Desperation.

" And what was I supposed to do, Sakura? Let you stay, knowing in the end I would just end up getting you hurt? Or killed? If I had let any of my enemies know about you, they would have hurt you. I couldn't let you stay. I just couldn't." A look of pain crossed over his features. Those gorgeous onyx eyes. That dark hair. " I _meant _what I said earlier Sakura. I do love you. And I won't fight you."

"Damn you, Sasuke!" Sakura cried, muttering a quick substitution jutsu on a branch and turning it into another samurai sword, identical to hers. Tossing it to him, she stared her former lover squarely in the eye, and odd emotion swelling in her chest. Tossing him the sword, she added, " If you really_ did _love me, you'd fight me." Once again tears threatened to escape her emerald eyes. " And don't expect me to forgive, or go easy on you. You have _no idea _how long I've waited for this," she whispered.

Swords clashed. Sakura attacked. Thrashing, swinging, Attacking. And all Sasuke did was block.

He still wouldn't fight back.

Sakura dove the sword towards Sasuke. It was a simple move. One he could have easily dodged or deflected.

Only he didn't.

He stood, his eyes locked with Sakura's.

And the sword plunged.

Right into his stomach.

Time froze. Sakura stood, frozen, as she watched Sasuke fall, as if in slow motion.

Falling to her knees, Sakura held his head in her lap.

And the tears fell.

The dam broke.

She wasn't supposed to feel like this.

" Why?" she whispered, her breath frozen in the cool morning air. Tears she didn't even care to hide anymore falling down her cheeks. " Why didn't you stop me?"

Sasuke looked at her. Light already dimming from his eyes. The sword still in his stomach. The blood beginning to flow. " How else was I supposed to prove it? That you mean… so much to me." Gasping lightly now, Sasuke held her emerald eyes in his deep, onyx ones. " About Sano…" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

" I never did marry her. I only brought her with me to make sure that you would care about me anymore. That you would leave. That you would be _safe _a live a better life, one without me. About… what I said earlier. I love you, Sakura. Say… that you… believe me."

" I do." Sakura cried, cradling Sasuke in her arms. " I do! Oh, god! I'm so sorry, Sasuke!" Sobbing, she held him.

A few beams of sunlight illuminated the beautiful forest around them. Though it was morning already, neither noticed.

" No, Sakura. It is I…. Who should… be… sorry."

And that is how the great Sasuke Uchiha died.

In the arms of the only one he had ever loved.

And the only one who had ever truly loved him.

Bending down, Sakura kissed Sasuke's cold lips. The sun rising behind her.

Though she wouldn't be around much longer to enjoy its picturesque beauty.

Propping Sasuke's body up, and sitting behind him, Sakura plunged the sword deep. Into both his, and her own body.

Sasuke had been everything. And he still was. He was her life. Without him, Sakura was meaningless.

She couldn't live without him.

And wouldn't.

" I love you too," she whispered, her voice lost in the wind. Finally saying what she hadn't ever been able to.

And that was how they found them. Two lovers, facing the beautiful sunrise together. Intertwined as the Trees wept their beautiful blossoms into the wind. Dead, but with faint smiles tugging at each of their mouths.

As if each had finally found fulfillment.

LINE

**Author's note: **Hmmm…. I hope you all liked the story! (And didn't think the ending was too corny!) Thank-you all SO much for reviewing and answering all of my many questions about Naruto! Thanks to all you reviewers, writing my first story was a blast! I can't wait to get started on another one:D


End file.
